Technical Field
This invention relates to tether systems, and specifically to a tether system for tethering a mobile computing device to a base.
State of the Art
Mobile computing devices are in common use, and include any of a multitude of devices that have a computer processor in them. Mobile computing devices include cellular telephones, cameras, mobile computers, tablets, scanners, and many other devices that can be carried around by an individual. Mobile computing devices are, by definition, mobile. This can be a problem when a mobile computing device is used for a task in which the mobile device needs to stay in one location and be used by multiple users. A mobile device that needs to stay at one location may be accidentally, or purposely, be carried off by a user. When this happens, the mobile computing device will no longer be available for other users to use to complete tasks.
Accordingly, what is needed is a tether system to tether a mobile computing device to a base.